


It Ain't Dead Yet

by Crack_Alchemist



Series: Les Basiers [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Academy, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Royai - Freeform, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack_Alchemist/pseuds/Crack_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never say Roy Mustang wasn't a gentlemen.</p><p>Prompt Word: Chivalry</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ain't Dead Yet

 

 

He heard the cursing as he crossed the courtyard toward Examination Room #10, where he would take his final examination of the year.  The light, musical voice gave him pause, even though he realized that if he stopped, he would be late. 

Turning, he saw her behind him, that unbelievable lowerclassman, standing there in her school skirt and knee sock and blond ponytail, cursing at the pile of books at her feet.  And before he could think about it, he turned and in five quick, smart steps was at her side.

“Allow me, miss.”

Such chivalrous words had never crossed his lips in these hallowed halls.  Yes, he knew how to behave like he was raised somewhere else other than a whorehouse, but here, in the Academy?  Everyone was a soldier, and should be used to rough and tumble language, and even rougher and more tumbled behavior.  Besides, he was an upperclassman, and, as such, didn’t even need to stop and give her a hand.

So, Maes would have laughed himself silly to see him on his knees beside the dainty thing, plucking heavy books from her embarrassed fingers, tucking them under his arm and offering to help her get them to class.

He would have laughed even harder when she snatched those same books back, and, with a grudgingly grateful mumble of thanks, she demurred and turned, rushing back up the same hallway she’d just come down, leaving him standing there flatfooted and mute.

And almost late for his final examination of the year.


End file.
